<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>texts and snaps collection by kontj (kaguol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287018">texts and snaps collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj'>kontj (kaguol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sexting, Social Media, Social Media AU, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>boyfriend texts with some of the haikyuu boys</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. sawamura daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings: alcohol consumption, sexting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>"over here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you turned to the direction of the voice, shaking your head as you let out a sigh. you were clad in the light night clothes provided by the fancy hotel - the silk kissing your skin and accentuating your features.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>daichi downed the rest of the sparkly drink in his hand, an attempt to quell the dryness in his throat. you looked absolutely breathtaking under the soft lights, and he couldn’t help but rake his gaze all over your figure. he could only offer you a smirk as you drew near, showing the bite mark that peeked from the collar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you were thankful for the blue hue of the pool lights to hide the warmth on your face. before you could plop yourself onto one of the chairs, the former wrapped his arms around your torso, bringing you onto his lap. daichi laughed, chasing your pout away with a barrage of kisses all over your face, before settling on a long one on your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he pulled away to rest his forehead against yours, and your heart swelled as you met his eyes, filled to the brim with adoration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he let out a laugh, and you couldn’t help but join in, nuzzling close to him as the sun began to slowly paint the dark sky.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: sexting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“i hate you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>koushi could only chuckle, squeezing your hand as the other grips the steering wheel with ease. he snuck a glance at your figure, head rested against the window, wrapped in the fluffy blanket that he had brought with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>you voice held no malice, just the weight of three days’ worth of sleep. it was the only day within your hectic schedule that the two of you could spend time together, so he decided to use up most of that precious 24 hours. he had an entire day planned, down to the very meal times.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"it’s beautiful.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>your eyes were fixed at the horizon, the rising sun casting a beautiful glow onto the beach. the sky was ablaze with various shades of red and orange, the sea a glittering mirror that stretched beyond.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>this is so cliche, he thought, his eyes straying from the natural phenomenon and dancing across your face. he took it in, memorizing the curve of your lips and the crinkles in your eyes. he wrapped an arm around you, planting a kiss on your head, a smile on his face as he turned to the horizon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"it sure is.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: sexting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
  
</p>
<p>
  
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>HOT TOPIC: </strong>top designer azumane asahi spotted hand in hand with rising model l/n y/n after last night’s gala!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>BREAKING NEWS: </strong>model l/n y/n’s sporting three-stone ring on left hand. fashion statement or secret engagement?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>AWW: </strong>highschool sweethearts and fashion royalty hitched! see their instagram posts <em>here</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. oikawa tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>tooru chuckled, heart swelling with longing at your last message. quickly typing out a reply, with an obnoxious overuse of parenthesis, he outwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to be in your arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>so when his phone pinged, followed by a rap on his apartment door, he thought it too good to be true. however, he was already on his feet, padding towards the door with his heart thundering in his chest. taking a deep breath, he swung the door open, eyes closed shut as a precaution from your cruel pranks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“open your eyes, tooru.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>and what an elaborate prank it was, for you to appear in his doorway, looking at him as though you had just come back from the store. he couldn’t help the sob that tore through his chest, stepping forward to wrap his arms around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the feel of your body flush against his felt so right, that he wondered how he survived far from it. it had been a little more over a year since he left japan, and the two of you made sure to not make the distance as obvious as it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>he tore away from the embrace to stare into your eyes, trembling hands cupping your face. “you’re here,” he whispered, voice breaking with adoration as he took in the tiny details on your face. your eyes weren’t dry either, barely managing to shake your head and offer him with a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i’m here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>with that, he pressed his lips against yours, finally closing the distance between your longing hearts.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>